School Is Out!
by lelms150
Summary: When Lilly's mother wakes her up in the middle of the night, Lilly learns that one can tell time both for the night and for the day. When morning comes, Lilly wakes up late for school and rushes to get ready only to miss the school bus. Eventually, they learn that the school is closed for the day, because Henry had to get the bus fixed, thus being unable to make it to school.


One Friday morning, when Lilly was sound asleep, her mother, _Dorothy Flores_, opened the door to her bedroom. "Good morning, dear," she called to Lilly as she walked in, but Lilly did not answer. "Lilly? Are you all right?" asked Dorothy, whispering into Lilly's ear. "Mama!" she screamed as she woke up with a start. "You scared me!" "Oh, dear!" gasped Dorothy in shock. "I'm really sorry, Lilly!" "Why are you up so early, Mama?!" asked Lilly, also in shock. "I don't know, honey," answered Dorothy. "I guess I couldn't stay asleep." "Mama, what time is it?" asked Lilly. Dorothy switched Lilly's bedroom light on and read Lilly's alarm clock. "It's 1:00, dear," she answered. "But Mama," exclaimed Lilly, "I thought 1:00 was in the afternoon!" "It's 1:00 **in the morning**, Lilly," explained Dorothy. "**Every** time of day comes **twice**." "I didn't know that!" cried Lilly in amazement. "You do now," answered Dorothy. Lilly got out of bed, walked over to her bedroom window, and drew the curtains. "It's dark outside!" she exclaimed, looking out the window. "How can it be dark if it's morning, Mama?" she asked Dorothy. "Well, Lilly, a new day begins **at 12:00 at night**," explained Dorothy. "The part of the day we call _morning_ lasts **from 12:00 at night to 12:00 in the daytime**. We use the word _A.M._ for **any time of day in the morning**. So, if it's **1:00 in the morning**, we can also say it's **1:00 A.M.**" "Wow!" exclaimed Lilly. "_A.M._! I **like** that word!"

Later that morning, when it was daytime, Lilly was too sleepy to get out of bed. "Time to go to school, dear," called Dorothy, but Lilly did not answer. "Lilly? Are you all right?" asked Dorothy, whispering into Lilly's ear. "Morning, Mama," Lilly answered weakly. "Lilly!" cried Dorothy. "You're going to be late for school!" Dorothy helped Lilly to her feet and rushed her over to her chest of drawers to help her get dressed.

Dorothy had no time to make lunch for Lilly, so both of them rushed outside together. When they reached the sidewalk, however, **there was no school bus**! "Oh, no!" cried Lilly. "I missed the bus! Now Mrs. Jenkins is going to be mad at me!"

Dorothy drove Lilly to school in her car. When they got to Hilltop School, though, **there was no one there—not even the bus driver, _Henry Watson_**! "It looks as though school is closed today, Lilly," said Dorothy, seeing that all the lights were off inside the building. "Again?!" cried Lilly in shock. "Why?!" "I don't know, Lilly!" answered Dorothy. "Let's find out!" Dorothy drove Lilly back home.

When Dorothy and Lilly got home, Dorothy decided to phone Lilly's classmates' parents. First, she phoned Yoko's mother, _Natsumi Sakurada_. "Hello?" said Natsumi, picking up the phone at her house. "Hello, ma'am," answered Dorothy. "Is Yoko home?" "Yes, she is," answered Natsumi. "The school bus did not come today." "Hilltop School is closed, isn't it?" asked Dorothy. "Yes," answered Natsumi, "but I do not know why." "Neither do I," said Dorothy, "but thanks anyway." "You are welcome, ma'am," answered Natsumi. "Good-bye." "Good-bye, ma'am," answered Dorothy, and then she hung up.

Next, Dorothy phoned Nora's father, _Jack Mauer, Sr._ "Hello?" said Jack Sr., picking up the phone at his house. "Hello, sir," answered Dorothy. "Is Nora home?" "No, she's not home," answered Jack Sr. "She's visiting her sister, Kate." "Hilltop School is closed today," said Dorothy. "Do you know why?" "Sorry, ma'am; I don't," answered Jack Sr., "but I heard from Nora that Charles might know why. Try his house." "Good idea," said Dorothy. "Good-bye, now." "Good-bye, ma'am," answered Jack Sr., and then he hung up.

Following the advice of Jack Sr., Dorothy phoned Charles's father, _Michael Lind_, next. "Hello?" said Michael, picking up the phone. "Hello, sir!" answered Dorothy. "It's very nice to hear you again!" "Likewise," answered Michael. "Charles isn't home today, because Henry drove him and Nora over to Kate's house." "Henry?!" asked Dorothy in confusion. "Why Henry?" "The school bus broke down yesterday," explained Michael, "so Henry had to get it to the repair garage in Stonewall." "Oh—I see!" said Dorothy in amazement. "I guess that explains why Hilltop School is closed today." "That's correct," answered Michael. "Well, I hope you have a fun day off!" "Oh, we will!" answered Dorothy. "Good-bye, sir!" "Good-bye, now," answered Michael, and then he hung the phone up.

"Well, Lilly," said Dorothy, "it looks as though you **weren't** late for school **at all**—you don't even **have** to go to school today!" "Oh, thank goodness!" cried Lilly. "I was worried about that! But now I know, so I can play all day!" "That's right, dear," answered Dorothy, and she and Lilly had a fun day off!

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER**: _Timothy Goes To School_ and all characters, trademarks, etc. pertaining thereto are property of Nelvana, a division of Corus Entertainment. ©2000-2001 by Nelvana; all rights reserved; all credit granted wherever due.

**CITATIONS**: This fan-made story is inspired by the _Timothy Goes To School_ segment, _Lifesaver Lilly_, season 1, episode 8, segment B, written by Heidi Foss, directed by Gary Hurst, and first aired on 14 September 2000.


End file.
